kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor R Bulborb
Mayor R Bulborb, previously known as "Mr. R Bulborb", is the deuteragonist of Trooper Village Stories. He is also a core ally in Classic Kirby and a posthumous character in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. As the first mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb was responsible for its protection. He was also the judge of the Trooper Village Court, and the minister at Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu's wedding. Mayor R Bulborb is the second most recurring Bulborb in Kirby's shows after his close friend Kirby Bulborb and is one of its most well known characters. Appearance Mayor R Bulborb's appearance was that of your usual Bulborb, except Mayor R Bulborb was Canadian and had hair. According to Mayor R Bulborb, him having hair is what sets him apart from other Bulborbs. The only time Mayor R Bulborb was ever seen without his hair was all the scenes in Pikstreet Avenue in the episode "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath". Mayor R Bulborb commented on the fact his hair had gone, and thought it was bizarre. However he got it back as soon as he returned to Trooper Village. Personality In his initial appearance, Mayor R Bulborb was a minor antagonist that turned good later on. After becoming the mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb aspired to be the best mayor he can and helped out his villagers whenever they needed it. Mayor R Bulborb is also passionate of his village, loving everything about it. Mayor R Bulborb was also an otaku, with his favourite animes being Sailor Moon, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Keroro Gunso. He later, with assistance from Kirby Bulborb and Spike, made his own anime and manga series. Initially he was pleased with the success of his series, but was later shocked to hear it had inspired someone else to become a mangaka. Mayor R Bulborb could sometimes be a bit too obsessive about manga and anime, in particular he seemed to love Minako Aino too much. He could be seen licking posters of Sailor Moon and Minako Aino on several occasions. Under the influence of the Puffstool's spores, he also talked to a Minako poster and asked it to marry her. Mayor R Bulborb also asked Luke, Crimson, and Joseph to get pictures of Asuka Langley Soryu for him (it's assumed he gave them to Kirby Bulborb later on). Mayor R Bulborb acknowledged this and regretted taking his otaku ways too far, apologising to the Pikmin for this. He still loved anime and manga, but focused more on the safety of his village and it's citizens. Abilities and Powers Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine Mayor R Bulborb had the ability to transform into Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. In this form, Mayor R Bulborb gained massive amounts of power, and was able to completely destroy anything in his path. It became a recurring joke throughout Trooper Village Stories. History Background At some point during his childhood, Mayor R Bulborb watched Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop for the first time. This started his love for anime and manga, although he didn't show it until later on in his life. Classic Kirby Mayor R Bulborb first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he had a minor role as one of the Bulborbs that got woken up by Pik-pik. His first major appearance was in the Classic Kirby episode "Mayor R Bulborb", in which he entered the Pikmin's Got Talent contest and preformed a cover of Your Song. He later returned to Pikmin's Got Talent in "Mayor R Bulborb Part 2", performing a cover of Yellow Submarine. Sometime after the events of the Mayor R Bulborb episode, Mayor R Bulborb did covers of other Elton John songs too. Trooper Village Stories In Dawn Of Trooper Village: Enter Mayor R Bulborb!, Mayor R Bulborb went against Senator Armstrong in a mayoral election after the village got built. Mayor R Bulborb won the election, and became the mayor of Trooper Village. Throughout the series, he became a main ally in the series and always did his best to help out his villagers in their bizarre adventures. Later on, Mayor R Bulborb revealed that he was an otaku and loves Minako Aino. In the episode Sunset, Mayor R Bulborb apologised to Red, Yellow, and Blue for taking the whole weeaboo thing too far, and decided to tone it down and put his friends and village before his interests. In The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, he meets Nicole, a girl that became a mangaka due to Space Western Olimar, the anime and manga series created by him, Kirby, and Spike. Mayor R Bulborb is initially shocked that his show actually inspired someone to pursue the same path, but was nevertheless happy it did. Mayor R Bulborb, along with Kirby and Spike, then signed one of Nicole's Nichijou manga volumes. On August 29th 2018, Nicole's 14th birthday, Mayor R Bulborb informs Kirby, Bowser, Nicole, and Asuka that Minako Aino is dead. He then told them that Dadsuki was the one who killed her. Not long after this, Noah decides to become good and joins the Natsuki Protection Force. Mayor R Bulborb thought it was a bit unexpected but still welcomed him to join the village. However, later on, Dadsuki (accompanied by Brittany and Cyber Captain Olimar) arrives in Trooper Village to kill Mayor R Bulborb and his otaku friends. Mayor R Bulborb then witnesses the deaths of several allies, and decides to take revenge on Brittany first and then put an end to Dadsuki and Cyber Captain Olimar. However, before he's able to do this, Dadsuki stops time and stabs Mayor R Bulborb with the same weapon used to kill Crimson. When time resumes, Mayor R Bulborb is critically injured. Knowing he was going to die anyway, Mayor R Bulborb transforms into "Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine" one last time and grabs Brittany (he attempted to grab Dadsuki and Cyber Captain Olimar too, but they left before he got the chance) and makes the decision to sacrifice himself to save Trooper Village and all of its villagers from Brittany. He self-destructs, taking Brittany with him. Mayor R Bulborb later appeared as a ghost (along with all the other allies who died before him) and ascends to Heaven. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening After his death, a statue of Mayor R Bulborb was built in Trooper Village by Kirby Bulborb and the other villagers. Nicole also opened a manga store in honour of Mayor R Bulborb. Later on, Nicole avenged both Mayor R Bulborb and Noah by stabbing Dadsuki to death. Mayor R Bulborb later returned to Trooper Village as a Ghost, thanking Nicole and her friends for bringing Dadsuki to justice. Trivia *The original idea for Mayor R Bulborb becoming the mayor of Trooper Village was to have him climb Mount Everest, but this idea was soon scrapped after Kirby realised the impossibility of filming there. *Mayor R Bulborb's favourite anime was Sailor Moon, but he was also a fan of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Keroro Gunso. * Mayor R Bulborb was born on the 22nd September 1991, the day Doki Doki Literature Club was released 26 years later. He died on the 29th of August, Nicole's birthday and the release date of The Final Trial Of Trooper Village. * Mayor R Bulborb's original death date was the 22nd September 2018, Monika's 19th birthday and the 1st anniversary of Doki Doki Literature Club. * Mayor R Bulborb's last words in Trooper Village Stories were "Sayonara". This is a reference to the song of the same name that plays in Doki Doki Literature Club during the ending of Act 1. Category:Characters Category:Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:The Bulborbs Category:Major Pages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Classic Kirby Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Toa Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Evil turns good Category:Male Characters Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Monster Hunters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Original Pages Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Manga artists Category:Characters based on real life people Category:Space Western Olimar Category:Main Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Dedede's Manga Store Category:Undead Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:Classic Kirby Antagonists